Villian Reunion THE SEQUAL
by Estella Bolger
Summary: Dude ANOTHER ONE!? whoa, well yeah. Almost scarier than the first! ^_^ The first is called Villian Reunion and I would definetly read it first just to get the idea. This is the sequal to a 'what if' story involving the not so dead villians. ^_~ R


What Next   
The sequel to The Villian reunion.  
(based on the DIC version)  
(DIC sucks!)  
  
  
  
As you may know, The villians in Villian reunion were not killed off. So what happened next you ask......  
  
  
  
It was a dark and spooky... summer day- oh darn! I always do that! Can I start over? Thanx! Any way, It was all sunny and happy and blah blah blah. Serena was on her way over to Rayes temple, skipping merrily as she whent. She tripped several differnt times. When she finally got there, she got her usual lecture on being late for everything, then they got down to some hard core sailor scout buisness.  
"Why is the sky blue?" Mina asked.  
"Isnt it because... no, never mind." Raye began. Ami just sighed.  
"It kinda reminds me of my ex boyfriend Franklyn Alouishouse." Lita commented. There was a long silence.  
"Uh... sure." Serena replied.   
  
Meanwhile the bad evil evil bad bad bad evil good but bad in a good bad evil way guys (*gasp.) are making a plan....  
  
"Attention!" Called Diamond prince of the nega moon family. He stood now on a podium in front of every villian from Beryl to the Amazon trio. "Attention all bad evil evil bad bad bad evil good but bad in a good bad evil way guys. *gasp. We need to discuss our new plan!"  
"What is it?" Asked Saphire.  
"Well... we dont exactly know yet."  
"I have an idea!" Called Beryl. "Lets make a big ray gun and zap that pip squeak into moon dust!"  
"Good idea!" Diamond said announcing it as the new plan. Every one cheered. "Wait! How will we get the money to build a ray gun?"  
"Bake sale!" Rubeus yelled.   
  
Darien wandered down the streets hoping that he wouldnt run into Serena, but hoping he would find some where that sold cocoa. Suddenly he felt a great disturbance in the force. He rushed around the corner and saw Diamond with a fake mustache and Malechite with his hair up in an afro wig. They were selling baked goods. I'll bet Avery cooked them. he thought. Dear God how do these people survive eating that stuff. Suddenly his eyes shot up to a sign above them that read: COCOA 10.00 A CUP.   
That's kinda steep. Darien thought as he whipped out his money. But it should be worth it. He walked up to the table.  
"Hey Diamond." Darien said as he scanned the goods.  
"I- uh -"  
"I'll have 15 cups of Cocoa."   
"I- uh -"  
"Here you are sir." Malechite said handing him 15 stinking cups of Cocoa. "This should be enough." He whispered to Diamond. And in an instant they were gone. Darien shrugged and walked off with his Cocoa. Heaven only knows how he carried it all.........  
  
Finally it was time to build the Ray gun. Rubeus was in charge of the building. When it was finally done the four sisters wheeled it in.   
"Its.... so..... colorfull." Diamond said after a long silence.  
"Isnt it pretty? I decorated it with lots of blue ribbon!" Birdy announced proudly.  
"I put the bows on it!" Catsy said.  
"I drew happy faces on it!" Avery claimed.  
"I was the one that painted it like a pretty rainbow!" Prisma called.  
"Rubeus, may I have a word with you?" Diamond said forcing a smile as he pulled Rubeus aside.  
"What happened to the ray gun!?" Diamond asked in a whisper. His smile was now gone.  
"Well.... I let the four sisters build it."  
"You what!?"  
"I got tired."   
"Oh my gosh!"  
"Well you should try it sometime!" Suddenly Diamonds pager whent off.   
"Uh.. can I barrow your cell phone?" Rubeus nodded and pulled it out of God knows were, and handed it to Diamond. He dialed and soon had Saphire on the line.  
"What should we target first?" Saphire asked.  
"Nothing. I'm going down to earth with the trio to find the perfect spot."   
  
"Oh hey Darien!" Serena called as Darien approached the temple finishing off the last of his cocoa. He sighed and said.  
"Oh... hey Serena.." Darien sat down next to them and starred at the sky.  
"What are you doing?" Ami asked.  
"I just realized...." Darien said as a tear rolled down his face. "The sky isnt metallic green." *sweat drop.*  
Suddenly a beeping sound was heared. "Uh oh!" Ami said as she whipped out her computer. "We got trouble."  
"Quick! To the scout cave!" Just then a butler appeared and opened up the wall for them. They all ran into the cave singing "duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh SAILOR MOON!" * to the bat man theme.   
"To the scout mobile!" they all hoped in a big pink car and drove off. They had to come back for directions cause they still were not sure where they were going. They finally realized that it was just the phone ringing (stupid boppy sluts) Serena answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi-uh-hi-yeah.....Is this *clears throat* serena?" Came a deep mysterious voice.  
"Um.... she's not here right now, may I take a message?" She asked.  
"Wha-?"  
"Oh, I'm Serena huh? What did you want again?"  
"I would like to know the longitude and latitude of the exact position you are in right now."  
"Uh......... I'm not very good with geography....... but I think its latitude 45 and longitude 75. above the eqautor... um... yeah."  
"Okay thanx." Just then the floor shook and.......... Greenland exploded. "YOU WERE WRONG!!"  
"I-uh-oops!" And she hung up.  
"Who was that!?" Asked Ami who had walked over right after the explosion.  
"It was Diamond, prince of the nega moon." She said.  
"Oh." Ami sighed as she returned to the table. Serena joined her.  
  
back at the bad evil evil bad bad bad evil bad good but bad in a good bad evil way guys lair............... 


End file.
